Kyogre
| textcolor=#980000| name='Kyogre'| jname=(カイオーガ Kyogre)| ndex=382| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Kye-oh-ger | hp=100| atk=100| def=90| satk=150| sdef=140| spd=90| total=670| species=Sea Basin Pokémon| type= | height=14'09"| weight=776.0 lbs.| ability=Drizzle| color='Blue'| gender=Genderless| }} Kyogre (カイオーガ Kyogre) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the Version Mascot of Pokémon Sapphire. Appearence It seems to resemble something like a big dark blue whale or orca. It has two big fins or "wings", each ending with four square-shaped "claws." It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two spots. It has markings on its wings which sort of resemble the letter A with a circle on the top. It also has two small dorsal fins on its back with two stripes running horizontally below the fins. The tail seems tattered with four trails, the inner smaller than the outer. It also has a mouth full of rarely seen sharp triangular teeth. In the Anime Kyogre appeared in the anime in Episode 373: Gaining Groudon!, and Episode 374: The Scuffle Of Legends!, debuting with Groudon as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader, Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Then soon things started to get hectic when Archie, Team Aqua leader, seized Kyogre from Team Magma, but it got out of control and possessed him. Then it started to become chaotic as Kyogre was rampaging throughout the ocean. Until Ash's Pikachu, taken over by the Blue Orb, shocked Groudon's cargo container and released Groudon to fight against Kyogre. It turned out that Groudon was the nice one, using the Blue Orb to make Pikachu release it to help Ash and friends. However, Kyogre is not an evil Pokemon. It saves Ash and Pikachu from drowning in the sea by taking Ash upon its back and it rises to the surface. After that the orbs were placed into rest and all was well again. Kyogre also made an appearance in the ninth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, where it was kind of like Manaphy's "steed." Game Info Obtainable Versions Kyogre is obtainable in Sapphire, Emerald, and HeartGold through normal means. Trading a Kyogre into SoulSilver and showing both it and Groudon to Professor Oak allows the player to catch Rayquaza. Locations |rubysapphire=Cave of Origin (Sapphire Only) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Marine Cave |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Stormy Sea (40F) |PMD2=Bottomless Sea (Bottom) |Ranger1=Safra Sea (during mission) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Kyogre| ruby=Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts.| sapphire=Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon.| emerald=Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea.| firered=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water.| leafgreen=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water.| diamond=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| pearl=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| platinum=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| heartgold=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon.| soulsilver=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon.| black=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| white=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Spr_3r_382.png |emeraldspr=Kyogre_Sapphire.gif |frlgspr=Spr_3r_382.png |IIIback=Spr_b_g3_382.png |rbysapsprs=Spr_3r_382_s.png |emeraldsprs=Spr_3e_382_s.gif |frlgsprs=Spr_3r_382_s.png |IIIbacks=Spr b g3 382 s.png |dpspr=382kyogre.png |ptspr=382kyogre.png |hgssspr=382kyogre.png |IVback=Spr_b_g4_382.png |dpsprs=Spr_4d_382_s.png |ptsprs=Spr_4d_382_s.png |hgsssprs=Spr 4d 382 s.png |IVbacks=Spr_b_g4_382_s.png }} Trivia *Kyogre is the only non- type Pokemon to learn Sheer Cold. *Despite it saying in the game that Kyogre flew away when defeating it, it isn't Flying-type. *Kyogre and Mantine have the highest Special Defense of all type Pokemon. *Kyogre and Palkia have the highest Special Attack of all type Pokemon. *It is the only pokemon with the ability Drizzle . *Most of the time in legendary trios and duos, all members look somewhat alike or at least the same body class. All members of the weather trio are completely different. Kyogre is based on an orca, Groudon is based on a theropod dinosaur or godzilla, Rayquaza is based on a chinese dragon (like Gyarados). The other duo with members looking different is the Cresselia VS Darkrai duo. However they do have similer markings/tatoos. *Kyogre's movepool has an advantage over all other members of the trio. Water attacks on Groudon and Ice attacks on Rayquaza. This advantage is also present in the Darkrai-Cresselia duo. Darkrai's Dark beating Cresselia's Psychic. *Kyogre is possibly feminine and Groudon is possibly masculine. *It is highly likely that Kyogre is based off of the Leviathan from Judeo-Christian religion Name Origin Kyogre's name originates from Kai, which means ocean. Ogres are mythical beasts, but it's unlikely the reason Kyogre's name ends in ogre. It's probably because it's a big beast that which the suffix ogre makes sense. Without the "Ogre" part, it spells out Kaiō, which means King of the Sea. Also, Kaiō is the first four letters of the word Kaiōsei which means Neptune, the Roman version of the Greek god of the sea. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Pokemon Movie 10